This Core will carry out five main and distinct activities: peptide synthesis, peptide analysis and characterization, mass spectrometric analysis of synthetic and native peptides, methodological developments as required by synthetic and analytical challenges and discovery projects. Peptide synthesis will be done using the solid phase approach and either Boc or Fmoc strategies. Peptide analysis and characterization will use HPLC, CZE, CD and MS. Methodological developments may include the synthesis of novel amino acids or the testing of novel supports for chromatography, among others. Mass spectrometry will be used independently to follow native conotoxins through their purification steps carried out at the University of Utah and the Salk Institute. Discovery projects will concentrate on the design of novel analogs of selected toxins using the aminoglycine and norcysteine scaffolds in addition to Ala-scans. This Core, by bringing together the synthetic and analytical expertise of an established group will enable members of this Program Project to reach their respective goals both economically and in a timely fashion. The Program Project Director and the PI of this Core set priorities and communicate regularly. Day to day operations will be coordinated by Drs. J. Rivier and W. Fischer at the Salk Institute and Dr. M. Mclntosh at the University of Utah.